<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】五次克劳德帮助雪崩和一次反过来 by liangdeyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657692">【翻译】五次克劳德帮助雪崩和一次反过来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu'>liangdeyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wedge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808979">5 Times Cloud Helps Avalanche (+1 Time They Help Him)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/janazza/pseuds/janazza">janazza</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>计划不该歪成这样。是，他们知道敌人会越拖越多，但没料到队伍会被冲散，尤其是想不到他身边只剩下了克劳德。</p><p>克劳德是个谜一样的人物。蒂法向大伙介绍他时甚至没有对他隐瞒第七天堂是组织基地的事实，巴雷特恨不得当场找块嫩豆腐撞死，而与此同时，克劳德一点也不介意用剑指着雪崩首领的咽喉。说起来它能叫剑吗？那玩意儿符合剑的规格标准吗，比杰西还高？！</p><p>但是你懂的，蒂法早已证明了她说得没错，那家伙虽然有着那样的眼睛颜色，穿得那样像神罗战士的制服，但却并不是神罗的人。操，连自己的猫都不喜欢他，而猫儿们从来都是对的。有一次他带回家过一个女孩，猫们根本不想靠近她，后来她把他洗劫一空，他再也不想轻信陌生人了。</p><p>所以当头儿和猫都讨厌克劳德时，威吉不是很想单独跟他困在一起。这本来也不算什么大问题，因为他们没理由单独在一起。巴雷特敢让克劳德一起行动是自信打得过他——等等，他不是巴雷特，没有那么强壮的胳膊。无论如何，除非必要，他不会让克劳德离开他的视线，这个目的也的确达到了，因为克劳德一直在前方带路，对殿后的他和巴雷特大吼方向，一起保护着负责背炸弹的杰西和比格斯。威吉发觉自己跑着跑着把武器握在了手里以防出什么意外，无论是神罗的伏击还是克劳德的发飙。</p><p>他没料到意外是从头上来的。</p><p>地面震动的时候他没有警觉。他们在深深地下，在环绕魔晄炉的主要线路更下方，头上隆隆作响的不是列车就是神罗输水管道。但也许是用来声东击西的幌子炸弹做的过于出色了，因为他前面的神罗战士抬手示意后站住了。</p><p>“干啥，万能工？”巴雷特说。</p><p>有那么一秒钟他想这就是结局了，前神罗战士不怎么“前”，而再也没有人可以喂他的猫吃早饭，因为他要么身处神罗的牢房里，要么头已经被干脆利落地削掉了。</p><p>但是随即他也听见了，同时他的大脑几乎没有注意到狠狠抓在他手腕上的那只手，直至痛觉信号很快蔓延。</p><p>“躲开！”</p><p>他什么也没看见，但突然被扑倒在地让他头晕目眩，他的右胳膊爆发一阵痛楚。眼里进了混凝土飞溅激起的尘烟，他勉强认出压在自己身上的是那个神罗战士，后者正用身体掩护着他不被摇晃坠落的天花板砸扁。</p><p>巨变持续了几分钟，或者几秒钟——他说不准。但克劳德正俯身检查他的眼睛。“你还好吗？”这是克劳德第一次直面他说话，威吉几乎在他魔晄眼的注视下战栗。</p><p>他的大脑晕晕糊糊，手腕则感觉好像不该和身体连着，他咬着牙说：“啊，好极了。”</p><p>这次任务本该简单顺利，但事实正相反。</p><p>他的手腕前所未有地抽痛着，可神罗战士像没事人一样只是抱臂扫视着四周毁坏情况。杰西、比格斯和巴雷特都不在视线范围内，大概在崩塌隧道的另一端。威吉用手在嘴边围成喇叭大喊：“喂，你们还好吗？！”</p><p>“早不知道买通讯器，”神罗战士牢骚道，“我们只能绕过去了。”</p><p>“呃，我没带地图，但附近应该有条隧道能带我们去最初的汇合点，我觉得应该是……那边？”</p><p>他感觉到神罗战士的目光重重落在了他身上，“你觉得？”</p><p>“我是说——”[别被他吓死]“——地图有点过期了，但我确定隧道都是相连的？”[说得可真有底气啊，白痴]</p><p>克劳德看起来接受了这个说法，放下手走向了威吉建议的方向，甚至没有回头看他有没有跟上。</p><p>好吧，酷。英武强大的前神罗战士总有办法带他出去无疑。他紧赶慢赶才能追上战士的步伐。</p><p>“其他人肯定没事的，我认识杰西和比格斯这么久，他们认真起来都很可怕。噢，而且无论如何蒂法肯定会在约定地点等我们。”</p><p>而且应该还带着药箱，他忍着胳膊疼祈祷着。</p><p>隧道的宽度足够两人并肩，但威吉选择跟在后面。</p><p>“天呐，我不觉得当幌子的炸弹会炸得那么厉害，不过也许是这地方太老旧了，那么我们下次计划应该——”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>他克制不住地被这话吓了一跳，又想起自己疼痛不已的手腕，尽管如此还是听从了命令。</p><p>他突然放慢了速度，因为隧道抵达了某种贮藏室，里面来来往往推货箱的都是带枪卫兵。</p><p>两人都蹲下身，克劳德回过头，带着一种他不喜欢的凝重感对他说：“准备好。”</p><p>他如其所言把背后的枪转过来，忍着手疼扣住了扳机。他应该把手伤说出来的，但他没有，只是咬紧牙关等着混乱爆发。</p><p>混乱果然爆发。克劳德以非人的速度跳了出去，在毫秒之间便干掉了第一个士兵，紧接着势头不减地旋身砍向另一个。</p><p>“北方入口有敌人！”警备兵接连倒下的同时传出了叫喊，一时间枪林弹雨，威吉根本动弹不得。</p><p>“援兵马上就到！”</p><p>“该死！”他能听到克劳德的咒骂从房间另一头传来。从他的位置能看到对方身周环绕着武装无人机。“威吉，掩护我。”</p><p>他勉勉强强抬起了枪，不出预料地手指发抖。</p><p>他扣下扳机。</p><p>而后他的视野边缘闪烁着黑色的斑点，他的手臂感觉像是被火焰魔法击中了。克劳德在大喊，他尽力瞄准，却几乎感觉不到任何东西，只有痛觉在尖叫。</p><p>克劳德很生气。他举起破坏剑直接甩向攻击范围外的无人机，不等这珍贵的武器落地便跑回威吉身边。“你他妈的在干——”他的话戛然而止。</p><p>威吉看起来脸色极差，一瞬间克劳德以为他中枪了。但现在没时间管这个，如果他费工夫检查他的情况，他们都会死。于是克劳德转而从男孩手里抽出了他的枪，扯断肩带然后双手举枪瞄准。他多年没用过枪了，但射击动作自然而然，没几秒下一架机械便在火光中坠落。剩下的敌人原本对拿枪的神罗战士没什么概念，直到连逃跑也来不及，随着最后一个警备兵倒下，贮藏室内寂然无声。</p><p>他扔下枪。</p><p>“你还能听见吗，威吉？”</p><p>回到这名雪崩成员的藏身处，克劳德忍不住有些惊慌。威吉面如金纸，呼吸粗重，右手紧贴在胸前，但及时抬起了左手拇指说，“我很好。”</p><p>他叹了口气，“那这是怎么回事？”</p><p>对方似乎在权衡要怎样回答，克劳德却没心情陪他打谜语。他们已经落后于日程了，按着威吉的节奏只会更慢。</p><p>“……是我的手臂，天花板坠落的时候。”</p><p>克劳德想不起来威吉什么时候被砸中过，他明明掩护得很好。威吉当时正站在落石下方，若不是克劳德拉开了他——</p><p>就在这时他明白了。</p><p>他的手臂。</p><p>噢。</p><p>他的右手臂，是克劳德赶在混凝土砸开他的头之前抓住的部位。</p><p>“被我捏断了？”</p><p>威吉为他冷淡的语气畏缩了一下，“我觉得没有？就是疼得要死，枪都抓不稳——说起来，我枪呢？”</p><p>他关于夺枪的道歉只能等等了，捡剑的事也容后再议，眼下他跪蹲在威吉身边拿起他的伤手。男孩似乎在被他碰到的时候发着抖，但克劳德动作轻柔。瘀伤正在缓慢形成，从威吉的反应来看也许是轻微骨裂，没什么大问题，但他得有段时间出不了任务，尤其是不能经受枪械的后坐力。</p><p>“没事的，我们所有的药品都在比格斯那儿，只要我们找到他们，我会没事的。”</p><p>神罗战士嗯了一声，然后把手伸进裤子上的小袋子，“我们也可以现在就解决。”他拿出了一个小小的绿色魔石，威吉不认识这是什么。有那么一会儿，他以为他的意思是解决麻烦，没有目击者，不会有指责。但是紧接着克劳德认真地看向他：“感觉会很奇怪，出错才会疼，疼的话告诉我。”然后威吉忽然在温暖中平静下来。</p><p>那放肆的抽痛消散了，他舌头上有种蜂蜜的甜味。效果并不完美，痛楚的尾声还在，但不再占据他所有的注意力了，他一脸敬畏地看向神罗战士，“回复魔石非常稀有，你怎么会有一个？”</p><p>神罗战士用力呼了一口气，把小小的圆球装回口袋里。他是不是看起来面色苍白了一点？“我有我的办法，你好些没有？”</p><p>“好多了！”他把自己的回复魔石用在他身上！稀有魔石和能量的治疗，这也许是克劳德能给出的最接近于道歉的东西了。</p><p>“好。下一次，有伤要告诉我。”前神罗战士扶他起来，然后去捡自己的剑和他的枪，“该走了。”</p><p>然后就像之前一样，克劳德在前威吉拖后，一路上一言不发，他猜想短时间内克劳德的社交能力也就到此为止了。即使魔石的光芒和克劳德的变相道歉已经渐渐远去，他还是感觉到持续的温暖。</p><p>他觉得他会喜欢这个万能工的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jessie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有很多特质让杰西在贫民窟中鹤立鸡群，比如皮肤太过完美，以至于有人谣传她是圆盘上层的大小姐，因私奔而坠落凡尘，又被背信弃义的贫民窟小子伤透了心。其余人则相信她不是米德加本地人，最好笑的是有天夜里一个酒吧里的家伙叫她古代种，不了解历史的话真可能以为是在骂人。再比如永远不会红脸，无论遇到什么事都不会情绪激动，那份坚强不可动摇。</p><p>说到底，杰西身边要么是贫民窟的好人要么是臭水沟老鼠一样的交易对象。她有着过于无辜不可能属于雪崩炸弹制造者的小白兔眼神，也应对了所有因此低估她的蠢货，比格斯站在她身边随时准备开揍的样子都拦不住那些人。唉，何德何能拥有两位守护神大哥啊。她的完美长发向后梳成马尾状，那真是好长好长，随着她每一步走跳和每一次转头左甩右甩，杰西•拉斯贝里永远是众人视线的焦点。</p><p>能有个强大可怕的神罗战士作为尽职的保镖跟着她去炸桥是好事，即使不为了防贼也让人安心。</p><p>她不是新手，很久之前就不是了，但她是第一次使用这次这种混合型爆炸物，而且你猜怎么着，它还特他妈的敏感，敏感到什么程度呢，克劳德发觉不对时她甚至还在去目的地的半路上。可惜啊，说真的，她差点就要成功钻破他的铁甲心防了。</p><p>老天啊他都脸红了，红晕蔓延到脖子和肩膀的那种。可怜的小东西简直太好玩了。她完全无视了巴雷特不让接近他的正式警告，因为她根本没见过几个神罗战士，更不用说能搭话的了。在她看来，巴雷特是无缘无故瞎紧张，既然蒂法信任他（说到这个，她得继续调查他们俩到底多亲密），他还能有什么坏心？</p><p>当时克劳德正在忽略她，目不斜视看前方并试图用冷言冷语斥退她，即便自己的脸颊还红着。噢老天爷，她像魔鬼一样露齿邪笑。</p><p>当时她边走边靠得更近了，在搬着那个丑陋小炸弹的情况下尽量凑近他的耳朵，用上她知道必然能击溃他的调情语气说：“你知道吗，行动结束后我带你去围墙商业街，有家不错的酒吧，便宜，支持雪崩，还带单间。”</p><p>她不记得那夜的其他事了，而且原因并不是欢笑喝酒到断片。炸弹本该在一条主要运输路线上爆炸，阻止武器和资源到达这座魔晄炉内的神罗仓库，而她的任务是确保克劳德将之正确安装，并在撤出安全距离之后按下遥控爆破键。不能不称之为遗憾，就在她调戏这位可爱神罗战士的中途，对方终于肯看向她时所做的却是劈手夺过那枚构造严密的炸弹像扔棒球一样扔了出去，同时转身紧紧地护住她，她眼前的世界瞬间熊熊燃烧。</p><p>噢，糟糕。它不该着火的，甚至不该在这里就引爆。但杰西没在担心这个，因为从第一下闪光之后她就意识模糊了，即使克劳德在大喊她的名字。</p><p>——————</p><p>她醒来时听到了更加响亮的大吼，好像是队长的声音，把她震得嗡嗡头疼，就跟那次巴雷特的机枪臂不小心撞到她的脑袋时一样。</p><p>“能别吵了吗？”她嘶哑地抱怨道。天呐，这是她的声音？听起来就像餐叉从水槽里划过。</p><p>有人扶住了她的手臂，又有人轻轻抚过她灼痛的脸颊。</p><p>"杰西？"</p><p>还能是谁？“是我。”</p><p>“你还活着！”</p><p>天呐，没人知道要控制不扰民音量吗，说真的这是哪儿啊？</p><p>"你在第七天堂，克劳德带你回来的。"</p><p>回来？从哪儿回——</p><p>一大堆图像记忆突然淹没了她，炸弹，她的炸弹。桥，过早开始的倒计时，距离近得足以看清他发红的皮肤。他们甚至还没设定开启……克劳德能听见炸弹内部开始运转？是不是因为听见了所以才——</p><p>她小心翼翼地转过头，看向刚才吼叫声的来源。于是她知道自己躺在地下室的沙发上，巴雷特和克劳德面对面站在角落里，两人近得似乎满怀敌意，但现在两双眼睛都望向她。</p><p>“你救了我的命。”</p><p>她说完巴雷特猛地从克劳德身前退开，好像被烫着了一样。</p><p>有人给她的脸敷了一块冷毛巾。沙发边有一碗冰块。比格斯站到她面前，换毛巾时的触痛让她倒抽一口气，他嘘声安慰。“是的，一路把你抱回来，对吗克劳德？”他说得大声且清晰，她又看向神罗战士。</p><p>当事人绷紧了下颌线，但还是点点头：“是的。”克劳德说完看回再次走近的巴雷特，危险的距离。她以为他即将举枪，但他只是低语了些她的受损听力听不清的话便离开了房间。克劳德的反应只是嘴唇抿成一线，但无论如何，比格斯扶她坐起时他靠在最远的墙边没有走开。</p><p>即使发生了这一切，她还是露出傻笑。“你当时那个‘真男人从不回头看爆炸'的样子可太酷了。"</p><p>克劳德拒绝看向她。</p><p>比格斯翻了个白眼，“不意外。”</p><p>“你应该吃点东西！”威吉在她背后说，同时俯身把一碗什么东西放在了她腿上。</p><p>"是啊是啊，得保持我的美貌嘛。”</p><p>气氛忽然一变。她有不详的预感。</p><p>她扫视周围的男孩们，他们表情谨慎。愚蠢的男人啊，永远不会有话直说。“怎么了？”</p><p>威吉畏缩了一下，挠挠头而后把手伸向口袋，“我是说，我不想让你伤心，无论如何你都很美，不过——”</p><p>噢不。她一把抓起他刚掏出来的小镜子，她看见——她看见——</p><p>"我的头发！"</p><p>前后的发梢都烧焦了（她怎么会没发现），不止如此，当她往后捋头发时露出了烧伤发红的额头，有地方甚至少了几层皮。</p><p>“我勒个擦。”</p><p>——————</p><p>次日过得很平静。巴雷特怕她有脑震荡不让她单独待在家，于是她发觉自己被困在酒吧里，无聊地坐在吧台边，小腿晃啊晃。</p><p>"蒂法什么时候回来？"</p><p>比格斯从飞镖游戏那儿传来一声啤吟，“已经告诉你了：侦查任务很难说的，她该回来自然就回来了，大约明早或明晚，再问也是一样。”</p><p>“但我等不了那么久！”</p><p>“杰西，你的发型没事的，真那么急的话就叫那个老玛蕾给你剪啊。”</p><p>“你没见过她自己的发型吗？没门。”</p><p>"随便你。"他胳膊后摆蓄力，就是这样，傻子一样伸着舌头，然后——</p><p>飞镖甚至没有中靶，他猛然转身准备把进门捣乱的人踹出去——</p><p>“哦，是克劳德啊。你来当保姆了？”</p><p>哈？克劳德还没走进来呢他就想把她扔给他？她的队友有什么毛病啊？</p><p>“太棒了，谢谢伙计，我去抽根烟歇会儿。”他低声笑道，“看好她，一眨眼她就会溜走的。”</p><p>这混蛋。金发小伙还没明白怎么回事的时候他就闪身出去了。真棒。她呻吟一声把头放在吧台上。又一个毫无同情心的男性跟她共处一室了。</p><p>也许这是她做过的一切的报应，也许如果她是个更好的人，这些事就不会发生。即便蒂法修剪好了她的发型，烧伤也无法抹去。见鬼，她还留着自己的脑袋和躯干已经算走运了，她本来可是像抱孩子一样抱着那枚炸弹啊。她不禁在想如果自己没有凑近克劳德说话的话，结果大概不只是轻伤了事，如果她像原计划一样是孤身前往，也许现在已经不剩什么了，没有人能找到她的——</p><p>“你想让我来吗？”</p><p>她吓了一跳，不确定这人在问什么，所以扭头仰视这个救她命的神罗战士，他叉腰站着，盯着她的头发。噢我的老天鹅。她再次趴倒在桌。</p><p>“得了吧，说得好像你用过剪刀似的。”她嘲弄地说。</p><p>他顿了一下，再次说话时声音近了一些，“我以前常常给我妈剪，不怎么完美，但我连蒂法的也剪过。"</p><p>她没想到这个。她知道蒂法是独生女，妈妈不在身边，她真的信任这个挥着史上最大的剑的家伙动她的头发？</p><p>她看向他，他是认真的。他是真心在提议。克劳德·斯特莱夫。来剪她的头发。</p><p>“呃，反正不可能更糟了，行啊。”</p><p>他为这句话畏缩，“抱歉。”</p><p>“别道歉，没有提前试验新型爆炸物是我的错。”</p><p>他似乎想了想她的话，然后肉眼可见地放松了肩膀走向吧台后方，她不明白为什么。“坐起来，我找找剪刀。”</p><p>就在他背对她去搜索杂物抽屉的那刻，她看见他的后颈和手臂上布满淡红，还有层层叠叠掀起的皮肉。</p><p>——————</p><p>他的香烟没加料吧？他没嗑过药，也没中魔法，而且只离开过几分钟，对吧？</p><p>克劳德·斯特莱夫是不是拿着一把世界上最小的儿童剪刀（必然属于玛琳）正在切碎他最好朋友的头发？</p><p>“怎么样？”克劳德问，然后杰西扯了扯那新诞生的刘海，刘海！</p><p>“再剪短一点点。”</p><p>剪短？！</p><p>这时克劳德似乎发现了他，于是抿紧了唇，即便如此还是按着她的要求做了。</p><p>这是他的幻觉。好奇怪的香烟啊。</p><p>但是紧接着克劳德把她的头发往后拢，刘海之外都梳成高马尾，又拿过桌上一条红色的布料盖住她烧伤最重的前额，两端在后方绑在一起——</p><p>哇哦。</p><p>她真的很好看。</p><p>——————</p><p>“别这样嘛，让我好好谢谢你！就一个小小的约会！”</p><p>“绝无可能。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Biggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大概他早有心理准备，敢当神罗的敌人就没打算长命百岁。</p><p>又是照头一拳，他被打得天旋地转只恨不能昏迷。</p><p>“老实交代他们藏哪儿了！”</p><p>他一只眼肿得睁不开，因此没有看到那拳头收回去蓄力并第十二次打在他脸上。刚坐起来太阳穴又立刻挨了一下，他眼冒金星。</p><p>“算了，新兵，把他交给塔克斯，他们能让他坦白。”那个新兵摘下头盔，满头大汗地退了回去。</p><p>好啊，他想尽可能久地享受嘴里有牙的时光，只可惜他从来不知道什么时候该闭嘴。“真的吗？你连单独一个反叛军都收拾不了？神罗现在什么饭桶都收啊。”再者，被带走意味着从此没有人能找到他，至少要在收尸方面给伙伴们省点事。他对警备兵们讽刺地笑着，“对对对，接着翻白眼，什么时候找见里面有脑子了告诉我。”</p><p>“你这个——”</p><p>这次的挥拳击中他的下巴。</p><p>“操蛋——”</p><p>又一拳打得他下半张脸都麻了。</p><p>“狗娘养——”</p><p>拳头再也没能落下，比格斯在头痛欲裂中隐约听见一点金属入肉声，抬眼时正看见从那个新兵胸前透出的剑尖。这把剑他已经相当熟悉了。剑抽走后尸体颓然倒下，克劳德借着那新兵的制服擦了擦剑上的血，口气像比格斯第一次见他时一样冷淡：“杰西说你是个麻烦制造机。”</p><p>冷淡。冷淡到超出了理解能力的范畴，他说不准克劳德是在叙述还是说笑。</p><p>克劳德跪蹲下来解开他手脚的束缚，比格斯说：“好歹这伤让我看起来像个帅气坏小子。”</p><p>神罗战士哼了一声，“鼻青脸肿的就不太像。”</p><p>是啊，得一阵子眼睛才能消肿了。“要是伤疤就好多了，能给玛琳讲我英勇打怪物的事迹，比如潜藏在神罗实验室的变种巨蜥。”</p><p>“或者可以告诉他们你逃跑时狠狠摔了头。”</p><p>比格斯为这话畏缩，“你听说了？”</p><p>“我们都听说了。”神罗战士说着敲了敲耳朵上的通讯器，那是他从神罗物资车队里劫来的，大约是雪崩（其实吧，应该说是克劳德）有史以来做过最成功的投资（行吧，并没有投资）。意味着即使不出任务他们也能窃听魔晄炉的情况，杰西和威吉还研究了加密频道好让自己人安全交流。克劳德罕见地过休息日时大概就是在酒吧坐着，边看蒂法工作边听着他们的任务情况。</p><p>都怪这隆隆的头痛让他没能早点发现，但一旦注意到，他再也移不开视线。</p><p>“哇哦，没想到你能这么不修边幅。”</p><p>比格斯从未认真思考神罗战士休息日会穿什么，可是天呐真相果真不令人失望。短裤，或可称之为大裤衩子，展露着也许从未见过阳光的大片皮肤，搭配松垮老旧的短袖上衣和大剑背带，哇哦，好奇怪的一身行头。没人会相信他是个神罗战士，看起来根本是个刚起床的毛头小子。</p><p>“我大老远来捞你不是为了听服装点评的。”他扯断剩下的绳索帮比格斯站起来，“你走得动吗？”</p><p>他试了一下，“有多远？”</p><p>“几公里。”</p><p>“这么远？”</p><p>“他们把你拉到了第伍区好交给塔克斯。”克劳德一边带他走出废弃棚屋一边解释，路上零零散散都是神罗兵尸体，也许他应该庆幸自己鼻孔里早就有干涸的血挡住了血腥气。</p><p>“你能找过来真是我的运气。”</p><p>“只要有报酬我就来。”</p><p>他转向自己的救命恩人，“你是说你一路搭车来第伍区——”</p><p>“跑来的。”</p><p>我操。“——一路跑来第伍区就为了挣外快？”</p><p>他嗯了一声，“有钱能使磨推鬼。”</p><p>他知道这个，但他清楚不只是这样。克劳德甚至不在任务人员表上，也就是说他一定是从通讯器中听到了只言片语，并且不知用什么办法查清了他们要把他带到哪儿，为此花了几个小时（因为他已经被神罗审问超过半天了），然后干掉所有拦路虎绊脚石过来，这点从他们经过的尸体就能看出。</p><p>实话实说，场面不算美观，但他不得不服他的厉害。克劳德今晚救了他的命。无论塔克斯多想撕开他的脑子叫他把一切和盘托出，这次他们都得无功而返，而他有望能在接下来的24小时呼呼大睡。克劳德像第伍区本地人一样熟练地领着他走街串巷，直到他终于跟不上了，靠在墙边气喘吁吁。</p><p>“等我一分钟就好。”</p><p>他一阵寒颤，也可能只是累得发抖。这一晚对两人来说都会很漫长。</p><p>他正这么想着，克劳德忽然背对他俯身，把剑解了下来并长叹一声，“上来。”</p><p>他傻了吧唧地瞪着他，对一个眼肿得睁不开的人来说勉强算瞪吧。</p><p>克劳德不耐烦地叹了口气，“选项一，把你扔这儿，选项二，扛麻袋式，选项三，你赶紧挪屁股上来。我不会说第二遍。”</p><p>老天鹅啊。行吧，当然可以。他小心翼翼地趴上去，克劳德抓紧了他搭上来的腿，他双手搂着神罗战士的肩。克劳德就这么拿着破坏剑开始走……神罗战士像背小孩一样背着比格斯。</p><p>“你告诉别人，我就把你扔下去，明白吗？”语调像往常一样莫得感情，好似一道命令，他已经走近第陆区的方向了。</p><p>比格斯的答复暗含一丝笑意，“谨遵君命。”</p><p>——————</p><p> “克劳德？”</p><p>“我对灯发誓——我不是保姆，烦别人去。”</p><p>“不是，”比格斯坐在酒吧里说。他的鼻青脸肿恢复得不错，回到第七天堂之后克劳德当场变戏法似的掏出一颗回复魔石帮他摆脱了最糟糕的痛楚，对此他很感激。现在，嘘寒问暖和工作汇报结束，（附带一提，巴雷特嘲笑了克劳德的衣品，）雪崩的大家各干各的去了，比格斯打算睡在这里的地下室避避风头，克劳德正准备走时被比格斯出声叫住，“我只是想说声谢谢，我欠你一个人情。”</p><p>神罗战士翻了翻白眼，“别再被抓，我们就扯平。”</p><p>“不如找时间让我看看你的剑？”他提议道，然后为神罗战士暗下来的眸色快速举起双手，“没别的意思，就是瞧它磨损挺严重的。你上次正经磨剑是什么时候？”不是说现在这样它就不好用了，见鬼，就算它磨平了变成铁棍，克劳德也无疑能用它遇神杀神遇鬼杀鬼。</p><p>克劳德抱臂挑眉，不耐烦地站在门口等着他说完，“你自认为专业？”</p><p>“一针见血啊。不过我也不是新手，上层武器不常能传到这儿来，能多次交易的供应商更少，环境逼人学得快。”</p><p>“也对，行吧，”克劳德话音未落已经伸着懒腰往外走去，“我会顺路去义警队找你的。”然后他离开了。</p><p>哎呀我操。他明天得偷溜回家找找最好的磨刀工具和珍藏保养剂，自制枪油那样的垃圾玩意可满足不了那把破坏大剑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tifa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第伍区贫民窟由碎片化的建筑和小径构成，道路常常由爬坡突然变俯冲，加上梯子用来防范怪物横冲直撞进临时房屋。那些不住在核心地域的人则生活在废墟和垃圾中，偏僻的角落倒也可能长着鲜花，只不过居民未必愿意分享美景。</p><p>对很多人来说贫民窟自有可爱之处，但那些试图对抗神罗之人难以苟同。</p><p>因为雪崩做事从来不易，她很久以前就学到了这点。一个又一个任务出了差错，她不只一次以为他们无法活着突出重围。她很走运，真的，酒吧没怎么引起神罗军队的注意，否则他们早该暴露。地板下的基地仍旧是基地，偶尔前来游荡的神罗兵已经使她的心跳提到喉咙。</p><p>但这里是第伍区，她认为在这行动可占地利。匿名性会让他们掌握主动权，可以自由行走并交换信息，拿到杰西需要的最后一批炸弹原料便扬长而去。</p><p>然而一场伏击冲散了她和队伍。她相信比格斯会照顾好杰西的，而克劳德已经把威吉塞进了一条不起眼的小路，随后像个愣头青一样直冲神罗军团大开杀戒。没时间管他了，她打倒自己身边的警备兵然后与巴雷特分头逃走，街上依然人满为患，她得艰难地推开驻足观望的人群，直到神罗开始射击。</p><p>民众哄然四散，街道干净得仿佛连蟑螂也钻进了地缝，只余蒂法暴露在敌人眼前。她全速奔跑，枪林弹雨蹭头飞过，她拐进一条胡同，无视地面多么泥泞毁鞋，顺势滑进一根倒塌的柱子下面。</p><p>现在她能听见狗吠声了，正当其中一只将咬住她的脚腕时，她跑到了铁丝网前。她轻松地跳了过去，那些动物便只能在后面疯狂地吠叫而无法再靠近。她以为自己甩掉了追兵，没想到进入主街后，一队步兵正在举枪等待。</p><p>他们大叫着不许动的同时第一轮子弹擦过她的胳膊，她很害怕若自己不在了，玛琳会怎样。正在这时面前突然长出一堵巨大的冰墙，子弹被全数挡下，没有一粒能穿透冰层。</p><p>她的通讯器耳机嗞嗞啦啦发出声响：“他们交给我。巴雷特说东边的屋顶没有埋伏，他在那儿等你。”克劳德一贯如此简洁明了。</p><p>但那屋顶真远啊。她一路找着梯子就上，无视了大概一直蔓延到第陆区的雷电和乌云，只想着和巴雷特汇合。爬上一个屋顶，接着是下一个，顺着管道往下滑，结果直撞到一个步兵身上，打倒他继续走。一直一直走。她爬到高处时听见警备兵武器跳弹的声音，跨越棚屋变得越来越危险。</p><p>任务出错是常事，但敌人少有如此紧追不舍。也许大白天交易情报不是个好主意。</p><p>进入一条更狭窄的小路后，她的通讯器没了声音，却听见附近追兵大声通报：“直升机就位！”</p><p>行吧，说得像她听不见螺旋桨靠近时的咆哮一样。她滑进倾倒的遮篷下，哪怕子弹从上方飞过也势头不减。没时间停下。弹雨打在她的脚边，但她动作很快，地形允许便Z形跑动，否则就用建筑物遮蔽自己。跳，滑，跨，滚。无数棚屋屋顶等物妨碍着她保持平衡，但停下就意味着中弹和随之而来她无法幸存的审讯。金属支架随时垮塌，子弹横飞更添迈步难度。</p><p>于是即便清楚知道这块铁板经不住她的重量，她还是别无选择地跌了下去。天旋地转，她的脚先着地，紧接着的撞击使她惨叫出声。白热化的痛楚穿透了她，她不会惊讶自己昏过去了一会儿。她无法呼吸，压抑地咬紧牙关，眼泪滚滚落下，从脚踝到双腿都在剧痛，她的胸腔容积不足以负担干呕。</p><p>血从嘴巴溢出，她大概咬到了舌头。她的世界只剩下破碎的双腿和天花板上的破洞，她看不见那些原本吓得四散躲藏的怪物悄悄露头，嗅到了脆弱的人类的味道。</p><p>直到它们近得她能闻见，她还是没有反应。她不再能跑能打，她的耳鸣声和正在搜索她的直升机螺旋桨声一样大。见鬼，如果他们直接下杀手甚至能算蒂法走运，因为到了这个地步，她不认为自己能承受任何审讯。她会交代任何名字和地址，也许，看在玛琳这么小的份上，他们会给她安排一个好的寄养家庭。</p><p>这些想法不错。当她感觉到那只丑陋的红色刺蛙的气息吹在她脸上，火球在它喉咙深处产生时，她痛苦而缓慢地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>但是紧接着传来了金属破空声，血和烧焦布料的气味，又有一阵把她吵得心烦的打斗声。大喊变成了温柔的人声，有人摇了摇她的肩膀，与她高热的皮肤相比那人的手套太过冰冷。但直到那人触碰她的脚，她才终于尖叫着抬眼望去。</p><p>“蒂法？”</p><p>是克劳德。克劳德的眼睛睁的很大，魔晄的威压几乎使人无法直视那担忧的面容。</p><p>他把她的头发从脸上拨开，她咬着牙闷哼一声，“我没事。”</p><p>“你有事。”</p><p>“观-观察力不错。”说话好难。呼吸好难。</p><p>可是他在对她说话，她至少要负责听，“——还在找我们。巴雷特在等我们，我们会带你去找医生，好吗？”他正在把一颗绿色的圆球按在她脸上，她勉强集中着注意力，“你以前用过回复魔石吗？”</p><p>“没有，见都没见过。”她看不清楚了，但能听见他狠狠咒骂了一声，还以为他是在对她发怒。</p><p>“我做不到，”他疲惫地说，“我能量不够了，我不想施错法反而伤害到你。”</p><p>听他这么说她才发觉，他轻柔地捧着她脸的双手正微微发抖。她知道他一直在用魔法，挡下大部分朝她开枪的神罗兵，但她没想过那会要他魔晄增强过的身体付出什么代价。</p><p>他覆在她上方，说着她的名字和其它她没在听的东西，“——带你回去，我要抱你起来了。”</p><p>他甚至没给她时间反对，再度火热的痛觉夺去了她的呼吸，她为此尖叫。又或许她没有尖叫，因为视野中突然扩散黑斑，她最后的记忆是感觉到什么东西滴在了自己脸上。</p><p>她醒来时头上是一台咯吱作响的难看风扇，胸口卧着一只猫。</p><p>她想，不是最坏的醒法。可她还是不知道自己在哪儿。她意识到自己躺在一张老旧的弹簧床上，房间里有人打着呼噜睡的正香。一个她不认识的年长男人，大约是友非敌。但其他人呢？她一看见门的方位便把猫挪下去，试着用绷带包扎好的脚下地。</p><p>还是有痛感，就好像有严重的淤青，下压时几乎痛得受不了，但一抬起脚就不疼了。她的鞋呢？</p><p>她悄悄离开嘎吱响的床往外走。</p><p>门外是个小小的客厅，椅子小得巴雷特都坐不下，说起来他本人——</p><p>巴雷特立刻看见了她，大喊一声“蒂法！”差点把她震倒。“你下床干什么？坐下，坐下，”他责怪她时的温柔语气像对玛琳一样。“你看起来好多了，被万能工带回来时你脸色白得像鬼。”</p><p>“克劳德？他在哪儿？大家人呢？”</p><p>然后杰西溜了进来，快速把一杯水塞进蒂法手里。她一定是听见动静了。“你醒来就好，那个傻子去挣外快了，其他人在确保我们能安全回第柒区。”</p><p>“神罗的走狗还在找我们。”巴雷特补充道。</p><p>杰西微微一笑，“就在你们抵达汇合点的时候，克劳德昏倒了。”</p><p>“什么？那他怎么还在外面跑？”</p><p>“我觉得他很内疚，你懂的吧？没能保护好你。他昏倒后比格斯和威吉架他回来的，巴雷特抱着你带我们到这儿找的山口先生。”</p><p>“他在五台战争时是名医生，”巴雷特附和道，“他给你治得挺好。”</p><p>“那克劳德呢？”</p><p>“没受伤只是累的。当时你没看见他多厉害，蒂法！我还从没见过暴雪魔法呢！他一个龙卷风就清理了所有追我和比格斯的枪手，跟玩儿似的，不过，”她不好意思地挠挠后颈，“我猜代价也挺大的，不过山口给他吃了点提神的东西，他一能走路就不见了。”</p><p>这可不是好事。“他还带着通讯器吗？”</p><p>杰西笑了，“对，你可以用我的，把战士小子叫回家。”她对起身进卧室避人通话的蒂法抛了个媚眼。医生依然呼呼大睡，蒂法注意到他脸上深刻的皱纹，他稀少的头发倒是很像她最后一次见到的师父。藏在第伍区的人……</p><p>“你在听吗，克劳德？”</p><p>她耐心地等着，知道他可能正在忙，在大庭广众之下不方便接听，或者在整理思绪。最终，她听到他的声音比记忆中更轻柔了一点，“你没事了吗？”</p><p>“完全没事，你人呢？”</p><p>“在一个公园打变异鼠，不知道地名，我们要往回走了吗？”</p><p>“马上出发。我已经起来准备开跑了。”她的谎言中隐藏着笑意。</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“没错，因此你应该快点回来好让我当面感谢你然后一起走。我得收拾酒吧开门营业。”这句话会让他跑着回来。</p><p>“你不能带伤工作，蒂法。”</p><p>她不再掩饰笑声，截断他的反驳说，“我知道。”</p><p>“你知道？”</p><p>“我需要帮手，我看是时候把你从万能工升职为店小二了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Barret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>假如巴雷特每次处理一件破事都能拿到1gil，那他的女儿会在最好的学校上学，住最好的房子，配备一名居家女仆，他每天早上会休闲地坐在餐桌边吃着女仆做的薄饼看报纸，报上是神罗第一千篇道歉文和复原星球方案。</p><p>但现实给他的是克劳德•他妈的•斯特莱夫，A级混蛋兼蠢货之王，而且还不知道用什么办法渐渐偷到了巴雷特全体队员的好感，个个都把他崇拜得像神仙下凡，他搞不懂这是为啥。</p><p>因为，重申一次，这小子是个混蛋。都在他那张爱答不理的冷脸上写着呢。要不是为了钱，克劳德根本不会在这儿，不会听巴雷特讲话，讲着那种给予他超级力量的能源也同样正在使星球枯竭。怎么会有人见过米德加的情况之后还觉得抽取魔晄是正常的？干旱，瘟疫，饥荒，贫民区在圆盘上层扔下来的垃圾堆里腐烂。</p><p>如今长大的孩子们不知道陆行鸟本是在无尽的草原上自由奔跑的野生动物，该死，他们甚至从未见过真正茂盛的草地。巴雷特就是为了这个而战。</p><p>克劳德为钱而战。</p><p>若不是由于他和蒂法的关系，巴雷特其实付不起他的报酬，他的第一次报价根本高得离谱，就是雪崩总部也付不起。只是因为他自称1st（的神罗战士和混蛋），并不代表他有什么可信度。</p><p>巴雷特不知道该如何看待肯加入神罗的人，但他更不知道该如何信任一个曾加入神罗又砍瓜切菜式屠戮前任队友的人，他们或许还曾仰慕过他、想要成为他，因为巴雷特记得那些心仪强者的青葱岁月。克劳德认识过那些人吗？知道他们的名字吗？大概不会，从他冷漠的态度判断，他对他们和其他一切都一样的漠不关心。</p><p>这些并不意味着巴雷特不需要冷血人做无情事，一些他没告诉过蒂法，也绝不会要求他的忠诚队友跟他一起做那些事。</p><p>作为团队重要的主力，他俩一起可以快速高效的移动，即使有几个察觉他们入侵的守卫也在几秒内被利落处理。先是引住他们注意力的枪声，然后一把破坏剑横向斩开人体。他发觉克劳德从不在蒂法在场时如此凶狠，招式高效而阴险。比格斯告诉过他曾在第伍区发生什么事。</p><p>这也是为什么他知道如果他要求，克劳德也会遵命为他展开屠杀。</p><p>神罗的设施有多高便有多深，连带隧道、密室、仓库，任何你能想到的建筑划分地下都有。有传言说在第捌区剧院的地下就有不正常的演员们喜欢扮演笼子里的猴子，反正没人敢去验证，更有人称列车和管道的下方藏着可怕的东西和可怕的人。</p><p>传言也许不可信，但并非空穴来风。多年前那么多神罗战士同期消失而且几乎没有新人顶上，这事一定有个合理的原因。有情报说神罗科研部门没有道德原则，也许这能解释为何存在神罗战士，为何存在只通电梯的诡异地下建筑，就像他的家乡科利尔煤矿里一样。构造不牢还钻得如此之深，以至于他们靴子上沾满了结块淤泥，那玩意一股酸味让巴雷特差点吐了，像屎和糊透了的炒蛋。</p><p>线人原本是神罗低级科学家的秘书，虽然如此还是有访问机密资料的权限，这样的机会百年不遇。机密是小副总裁路法斯•神罗将会离开他位于神罗大厦的阁楼前来监督一个特别的实验演示，他们伺机可以进行绑票或其他行动，即使这么做会使雪崩成为万众瞩目的标靶。</p><p>“别发愣了跟上。”</p><p>“闭嘴，万能工。”</p><p>这小子让他坐立不安，让他时不时无故对他吼叫。见鬼，他叫那位前秘书找过克劳德的肮脏往事却一无所获。这只能有几种解释：他的线人权限不够，斯特莱夫惹怒神罗之后被彻底抹除历史，或者他没说实话。</p><p>无论如何，克劳德有那双直透人心的魔晄眼，巴雷特不止一次庆幸自己戴着墨镜。当然了没戴他也不会被吓退。最终斯特莱夫似乎对对峙失去了兴趣，但他知道这傻缺万能工紧张时会咬牙。操，玛琳几乎不愿意跟他共处一室，如果说这么多年他有什么长进的话，那就是明白小孩经常比大人了解的多。</p><p>所以他一直紧盯着他，等着他背叛的那刻。之前那次巴雷特得知他单独跟杰西去炸桥而没有照计划全队一起时就大吼起来差点把这小子一枪爆头，那次直到杰西解释是她撒了谎想跟他独处他才知道实情。就在那次的前一天，威吉无意中跟比格斯说起克劳德捏裂他手腕的事时，盖亚在上，巴雷特差点直接冲去这混蛋的狗窝，要不是威吉接着说他那造成骨裂的一拉救了他的命。</p><p>每次他想恨克劳德时都会有人举证反对。如果不是克劳德，比格斯已经变成了塔克斯案板上的午餐肉。如果不是克劳德，蒂法会字面意义上地被刺蛙当点心吃掉，这蠢小子当时带着神志不清的重伤蒂法就昏倒在巴雷特脚边。</p><p>他越来越分不清这人到底是谁，是那个拒绝聊天、除了自己的剑技什么都闭口不答的神神秘秘的混蛋，还是他的队员故事中的英雄。</p><p>但这不意味着他必须喜欢他。</p><p>而他很确定他见鬼的不喜欢。</p><p>因为除去克劳德对他的每一句回嘴挖苦不算，他在等他真正的本性爆发，等着他决定他装不下去了然后拔剑的那一天。每当克劳德在前方转弯太急时巴雷特总是准备好武器，准备好对抗无疑将迎面削来的一剑。他从不背向这个神罗战士，从不信任他在蒂法监督下做出来的鸡尾酒。希瓦作证，他绝不会把神罗战士留在玛琳身边，若他能徒手轻松使成年人骨裂，怎么可能不伤害小孩？</p><p>若是发生，他会乐于把子弹射进他的脑袋。</p><p>这就是为什么他不惊讶他们止步于一条悬空板路，俯视着一个宽敞的房间，里面挤满了熙熙攘攘的神罗人士，有些穿着实验室的白大褂，有些穿着步兵制服。泛光灯纵深照亮微微发光的胶囊罐，人员推着货物分别运向房间另一头的展示架和更低层的走廊。克劳德和巴雷特伏低在板条箱后扫视着房间。</p><p>“十三个高级兵，大约四个掷弹兵，猎犬都套着绳，两个低层入口各一个3rd。兵力多得不正常，更不用说那些机械武器，枪和炮都有。”克劳德平淡地汇报道。</p><p>“但路法斯不在。”</p><p>“比塔克斯在好。”</p><p>有道理，行吧，打起来纯属浪费时间。“那些胶囊罐是啥？”</p><p>漫长的沉默，于是巴雷特看向前神罗战士，后者的视线追着下方一个推货物正面走向他们的警备兵。他一开始没有注意，但仔细看了才发现，那货物是浸泡在魔晄里的……“一只狗？”巨大的狗，他从没见过的品种，像他见过的其他神罗变异怪物一样没有毛发，但体型可比人类。“看来他们真的在底下做实验，什么物种都不放过啊，对吧？”</p><p>没有回答，他再次看向克劳德，注意到这人捂住头抓紧了自己的头发，“万能工？”</p><p>克劳德只短短瞥了他一眼便突然站起——</p><p>“——你干啥？快他妈蹲下——”</p><p>——并蹒跚地后退。就在他撞翻一个板条箱的同时，上面所放文件夹、咖啡杯和其他乱七八糟的东西咔嚓哐啷掉在地上，下方顿时回荡着咆哮和犬吠声。</p><p>他就知道。</p><p>“你算计我，是不是？”他枪指向他，神罗战士缓缓收回呆滞的目光望向枪管。</p><p>“不许动！”一个警备兵命令道。</p><p>克劳德的反应只是侧头躲过了一颗流弹。“他们也在射我，蠢货。”</p><p>确实如此，而且神罗战士们正冲上这条板路，更多人正在进入下方的房间。就算路法斯在这儿，他们也会保护着他撤向与此处混乱相反的方向。“该死该死该死。”</p><p>“敌人太多了。”克劳德警告说，趁掷弹兵列队堵路时干掉了一个3rd。</p><p>“噢，现在你能听见了？”</p><p>“闭嘴快跑！”子弹从板路下方泼来，从脚边呼啸而过射进天花板，炸弹轰炸着他们的路线。</p><p>这是夹着尾巴逃命啊！“你他妈搞啥鬼，万能工？你想把我们都害死吗？”</p><p>他不看也知道克劳德摆出的臭脸，“放屁。”</p><p>有什么东西贴着他们脑袋飞过去，接触到天花板就爆炸了，火箭弹？他们不在乎摧毁自己的领地吗？火箭弹在四周接连爆炸，最后一个打断了灯串，随着火花残骸坠落，隧道瞬间漆黑一片，不过马上又被射击时的枪口喷火照亮。</p><p>“我们得甩掉他们。”巴雷特喊道。唯一躲枪的优势是曲折的隧道，也就是说只要他们跑得够快，敌人就没有射击角度。</p><p>克劳德在他身侧微微喘气，但稳稳跟着，“你能用风魔法吗？”</p><p>“这种时候？”</p><p>“能不能？”</p><p>他感觉到腰带上挂的魔石，行，他能办到。</p><p>“你闻见没，那股糊蛋味？”</p><p>他怎么可能忘记？他们一爬到这儿那股恶臭就有了，越接近那个大房间才越淡。他还以为气味来自鞋底的腐烂污泥，但既然克劳德说话时用这种眼神看着他……他豁然开朗。之前巴雷特开了那么多枪怎么会没点燃它？连那么多火箭弹也？</p><p>“前面有个泄漏点，到那我会施火魔法，你要确保我们不被烧着。”</p><p>“懂了，听你口令。”</p><p>就这样，正当隧道开始垮塌之时，快到可以用电梯逃出生天的主入口之处，克劳德猛然转身站稳了脚跟。“趁现在！”</p><p>巴雷特让能量充盈身体，狂风像围栏一样环绕了他们站立的区域，与此同时克劳德指尖点燃火焰，火苗一息之间已顺着隧道向下蔓延，直冲向来袭的警备兵和神罗战士们。</p><p>然后便是爆燃，即便戴着墨镜巴雷特也得紧紧闭眼，铁石交击声如雷霆，一切物质失控扭曲。气浪将他向后推飞，同时黑暗降临，有那么一瞬他以为自己已被炸碎。</p><p>沉寂。</p><p>他动不了，右胳膊被牢牢钉在地上。他听见有人悄声咒骂之后高声呼唤，“你死了么，老家伙？”</p><p>“你他妈说谁老呢？你在哪？”他拽了拽胳膊，但机枪臂拔不出来，手伸向义肢连接处摸到的全是石头，该死的。</p><p>“哦。”蠢万能工波澜不惊地说。不怪他看不见，他面前的什么东西动弹了一下，然后一声弹指，随着克劳德手中诞生的火球，突然之间光芒倾洒。</p><p>炫耀鬼。</p><p>无论如何这额外的光芒让巴雷特看清了他们的处境，部分隧道垮塌，内陷的那一侧有落石和钢筋不巧刚好钉住他的机枪臂。唉当然了，克劳德毫发未损。</p><p>“机智的计划啊，高手，现在我们被困住了。”</p><p>克劳德缓缓伸手拔剑，“是你困住了。”</p><p>他如坠冰窟。</p><p>他就知道，他一直都是对的。他从来不该听信蒂法，每一次被威吉劝说都不该退却。他的枪压埋在瓦砾下面，即使他能拔枪大概也没用。战士把他设计到了神罗想要的完美情境之下：孤身一人，手无寸铁，唾手可得，雪崩成员没有一个聪明到能识破神罗。</p><p>但就在他心跳漏拍的一刹那，神罗战士挥剑转身，手上光源熄灭前照出某样东西正扑向这男孩的脸。</p><p>接着是一场他看不见的搏斗，但他听到了那把破坏剑削铁如泥的咔噌声，以及一头野兽奄奄一息的哀叫。</p><p>然后，好似鬼火的三个红点显现，它们以三角形排列。更多红点正在进入这个空间。神罗军团。他徒劳地往外拔被压的手臂，机枪一动不动。他只能眼睁睁看着枪火闪烁，子弹雨点般朝他飞来。</p><p>克劳德以剑为盾挡在他身前。</p><p>“拿去，干点有用的。”</p><p>他听到腿边有玻璃落地声，于是胡乱摸索地面直到找到了那颗魔石。他完全不知道这是什么魔石，但只能试试了。</p><p>“卧倒，万能工！”</p><p>整个身体扑在泥地里的声音。他发动魔法，全身能量呼啸奔涌，聚集指尖。当他感觉到自己像一根避雷针一样被吸出了所有能量时不禁在想，克劳德究竟给了他哪种遭天谴的魔石。</p><p>然后他意识到老天啊克劳德•蠢货•斯特莱夫竟然真的拥有（大概是偷来的）召唤魔石。</p><p>他向应召而来的任何神明或魔鬼祈祷，请祂保佑他们，让他能回家见到玛琳。</p><p>他瘫坐在被困之处听见那召唤物雷鸣般的登场震撼大地，土石杂物晃动发出刺耳的嘈杂声，整个隧道险些倾倒，而后一切归于沉寂。没有枪声，没有吼叫，没有剑鸣，随着克劳德一声响指，空间内剩余的存在沐浴了光明。</p><p>巴雷特不知道眼前是个什么东西，直到那堵黄色的墙响亮而不尖利地大叫一声：“啾！”</p><p>“克劳德。”</p><p>“巴雷特。”神罗战士回应道。</p><p>“是我瓦斯中毒了还是真有一只巨大的肥陆行鸟堵住了整条走廊？”</p><p>“听你口气好像宁愿中枪。”</p><p>巴雷特闭口不言。他刚注意到胳膊比平时轻得多，不看也知道是机枪臂被砸碎了。</p><p>“继续前进，”克劳德说话时已经漫步走向电梯，但巴雷特站起身来瞪着他没动。胸前满是污泥的克劳德烦躁地转身抱臂，“怎么了？”</p><p>“你那时能杀了我。”</p><p>克劳德对此嘲讽地一哼，“你死不了，我说了用风魔法隔离我们跟瓦斯，方案冒险但是合理可靠。”</p><p>“不，我是说你那时本可以下手了结我。”</p><p>他挑眉，“我干嘛要杀你，你还没付我报酬呢，不是吗？”</p><p>巴雷特……想不通。</p><p>克劳德甚至从没想过杀他，这事实写在他恼怒而且和他一样困惑的表情上。</p><p>那么在实验室那儿是怎么回事？是什么那么恐怖，把他吓得差点害他们被抓？</p><p>“咱能快走吗？我身上臭死了。”</p><p>他不知道该如何看待这个没有过往的前神罗战士，但如果没有他，他已经身陷神罗牢狱之中（虽然他们最初被发现也是克劳德的错）。“当然可以，克劳德。”</p><p>——————</p><p>“猜猜是谁拉在裤子里了！”</p><p>“巴雷特——就没人告诉过你你的幽默感跟屎一样吗？”</p><p>“这是双关嘲讽？！”</p><p>“什——闭嘴。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他醒来时汗流浃背，头发潮湿，呼吸粗重，满脑子想逃。</p><p>但逃离什么？他记不清了。不知为何，自从进入米德加以来一直不顺，睡眠也不好。他曾有一次在室外醒来，听见老玛蕾喊着叫他别再吵醒她的房客了。</p><p>今天也是一样，安眠不肯降临，他只好以舒展筋骨开始新的一天，打算去城郊干掉些变异鼠权当热身。此时刚刚破晓（圆盘底面的吊灯还照耀着贫民窟），老玛蕾坐在院椅上，端着一杯散发焦糊味的饮料。她在他下楼之前就发觉了他，挑眉问道：“要出去？”</p><p>“去找点活儿干。”</p><p>“你今晚不是有个大活儿吗？蒂法需要你养精蓄锐。”</p><p>难道他不知道吗。今晚是魔晄炉任务，是雪崩对神罗最声势浩大的宣战，会给他的简历添上浓墨重彩的一笔。“别担心，玛蕾。”</p><p>老妇人嗤了一声，他很感激她没有进一步争辩。他已经可以感受到因睡眠不足而渐渐袭来的头痛，颈椎咯咯作响，今天会非常漫长。</p><p>——————</p><p>“你没事吧，克劳德？”</p><p>他正坐在偷来的卡车后面衡量该安装哪颗魔石，听见了也没有抬头。叽叽喳喳的队友们逼得他咬紧牙关，头嗡嗡直响。他不会生病，自从魔晄改造以来从来没有，但他记得小时候得了流感有多么可怕。他不时会像这样状态不好，没什么特别的，有时候他的视野会泛起绿光，就好像有魔晄在眼中累积，这种日子他就会放一天假，反正又不常发生（例如：拯救比格斯小命的那天）。而今天的计划不能更改，他们已经驶入第肆区接近三号魔晄炉，也许他不在最佳状态，但应该不至于危及任务。</p><p>他挥了挥手答复威吉，“没事。”感觉到蒂法从车前方投来的注视，他接着问道，“你的手臂怎样？”</p><p>“哦，现在完全好了，多亏有你。我今早做了些瞄准练习，感觉更胜以往呢！”</p><p>呃，现在巴雷特绝对正在用目光给他头上开洞。那家伙为了瞪他从前座拧着头，“下次你想玩粗暴的，别用我的人。”</p><p>“你知道吗，我也在这儿！”</p><p>“别以为这会儿是说笑的时候，杰西。”</p><p>他冷淡地抬眼看向巴雷特，“明白，”并且重复了一遍当时他救了杰西之后巴雷特对他说的话，“不准再搞砸。”[否则我砸了你的脑袋。]</p><p>这句话似乎让大伙都安静了下来。</p><p>——————</p><p>“你真的没事吗？”</p><p>在其他人侦察前方时他和蒂法站在车边，蒂法要负责在车里等着做他们事毕之后的跑路司机。</p><p>“玛蕾说你天没亮就起来了。”</p><p>“去清理下垃圾场而已。”</p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>“就这样。”</p><p>“快跟上，克劳德！”</p><p>蒂法多看了他一眼，然后回到了车上。她得等他们炸反应炉，在那之前，他们得剪开周围的铁丝网向反应炉进发。</p><p>可惜他们不会成功。</p><p>——————</p><p>一出车站就偷车且径直开向反应炉的问题就在于神罗在他们到之前已经在搜查可疑活动，四个人带枪走向反应炉还进入无疑有监控的地方不触发警戒才怪。不像其他区，第叁区大部分是在建工程，意味着晚上工人跨区回家之后这里大部分空荡的街道上有大量军防设施。就算单说接近反应炉也够麻烦的，要穿过巨大的钢筋铁笼和成吨的袋装混凝土和金属板，一旦塔吊有所摇晃，它们会像虫子一样碾碎未加保护的物体。</p><p>在他们行进于板条箱和叉车之间时，杰西自言自语地说道，“你知道吗，这可能是我们目前最大的任务了。”</p><p>“这么说事后我们必须得庆祝一下。”比格斯温和地笑着，尽管气氛愈发紧张。</p><p>如果他们能成功逃脱的话。身后遥远某处传来了喊叫，声音低得只有克劳德能听见，他简短命令道：“加快速度。”</p><p>巴雷特为此拍了他一下，“放轻松，万能工，要么我们把事办成了，要么你拿不到报酬滚蛋。”</p><p>声音越来越近了，他们是被发现了吗？“要是我是你，我会担心接下来的十分钟。”</p><p>“好啊又不说人话了哈。”</p><p>为了减轻大家的紧张，比格斯往前跑向魔晄炉建筑入口，那朴素的双开门位于板条箱等杂物之间。附近有些被扔在地上的安全帽，甚至在一个箱子顶上还有某人放弃的午餐，该死。</p><p>比格斯喊道，“即将抵达，快来！”</p><p>正如一声警报。</p><p>克劳德在奔跑，赶在大门打开之前把人拽到一个货箱后面，刚好来得及避开横飞的子弹。</p><p>“卧倒！”</p><p>雪崩像虫群一样散开。</p><p>“克劳德，除掉炮塔！”巴雷特大喊的同时两只地狱猎犬冲出门来扑向最近的目标：他和比格斯。他拔剑挡下一咬，带准头的一甩便用这只狗砸中了另一只。比格斯突然从惊呆中恢复，一枪打中其中一只的耳朵，第二枪正中眉心。</p><p>但紧接着他就被克劳德向后推开，周遭火光蔓延，“有喷火兵！”</p><p>“操，你俩后撤！”</p><p>比格斯后退时巴雷特引走了主炮塔的火力，他得捂着头，因为那被砸飞的第二只地狱猎犬越过他的头顶摔进成堆的水泥袋激起一片白烟。他滑进杰西所在的遮蔽点时正看见克劳德冲进大门里面。</p><p>“他是傻缺吗？！”</p><p>“快出来！”</p><p>然而他以非人的速度跳过炮塔，火焰喷射兵只能转身去跟他的动作，杰西抓住机会射中了其背后的燃料罐。</p><p>爆炸击退了空气，更炸毁了那家伙身处的钢筋笼。绳状金属开裂剥离，雪崩全员低头躲避落下的残片，和水泥袋因离爆炸点太近炸开的粉尘。</p><p>与此同时克劳德将炮塔一刀两断。</p><p>随即对雪崩大喊着撤退，放出闪电魔法直射向他们。</p><p>魔法越过他们的头顶，击中了那些镭射飞行器。他们能听见军车停在外围，军队下车在杂乱的板条箱之间列队，雪崩开始回击。同时克劳德滚地躲开从反应炉内部飞出的更多无人机，还有他从未见过的动物形机械兵器。它们像猎鹰一样俯冲过来，他以剑为盾，剑差点被从手中拧掉，它回旋振翅试图夺剑。</p><p>施展闪电魔法就像要求瞎子瞄准。它们上下翻飞，翅膀击落了所有他投向它们的东西。</p><p>然后某样东西穿透了他的大腿几乎将他击倒。他望向雪崩和越过他们袭来的一架镭射机，“威吉！”</p><p>“交给我！”</p><p>它不出几秒便坠落，但伤口的痛楚不会减轻。这次任务会很漫长。他挡下了鸟群的俯冲，在另一队士兵从反应炉建筑中现身时蹒跚向前。他的剑很快，即使一条腿罢工也切人如黄油。</p><p>“真，真的是你吗，克劳德？”</p><p>他快速打倒了那个士兵，手法尽可能无痛，勉强赶在下杀手之前意识到了那人甚至没有对他举起武器。</p><p>怎么回事？</p><p>有东西猛抓他的肩膀差点把他推倒，偷袭的机械秃鹫在他能还手之前再度起飞脱离了攻击范围。</p><p>它故技重施，但这次，他心无旁骛。他举剑耐心等待，无视身后的枪战，以有害脊椎的速度转身斩断了秃鹫的翅膀。它试图滑翔逃离，却只能坠毁在巴雷特的藏身处，“看着点，小子！”</p><p>战斗没有胜算，更多的敌人敌机覆盖了混凝土粉和断裂钢筋之间空余的地面。一个掷弹兵试图绕后攻击队伍时克劳德猛冲过去，勉强及时举剑吸收了一发炸弹的大部分冲击力，然后用一场小型魔法暴风雪阻止了敌人们前进。他一秒也不耽搁，拽下倒地者腰带上的制式榴弹抛给杰西，“你知道该怎么做。”后者邪恶地笑了。</p><p>“低头，伙计们！”她喊话的同时，一只猎犬出现在她的藏身处。</p><p>他尽力对其发射火焰魔法，秃鹫利爪却抓住他的手腕，他伸出的手臂几乎裂肩飞去。他的魔力从地面升起，在被抓处猛然阻塞，火焰当场反噬爆炸。白热化的痛苦裹紧他的手掌，火焰剥去了几层皮肤，重创已然被秃鹫撕裂的肌腱，但那机械在自身损毁之前松爪逃离。</p><p>“什么鬼东西？！”</p><p>秃鹫轻松回旋避开了比格斯的子弹，绕场飞行之后再度俯冲，一双利爪径直抓向——</p><p>“杰西！”</p><p>她还没来得及转身查看就被克劳德推倒在地，利爪扎进他两侧的锁骨，势如破竹穿透了皮肤和肌肉，他痛呼出声。</p><p>因为它正拉着他的骨架发力起飞，狂乱振翅飞得越来越高。</p><p>“克劳德！”</p><p>弹雨在他身周划过而后停下。</p><p>“你会射中他的！”</p><p>他可以自救。由肩膀发源的白热痛苦夺去了他的呼吸，他却依然死命握紧了自己的剑。他小心避开它爪上的诡异紫色小瓶往上挥剑，没有用，好吧，那就用魔法。他祈求希瓦保佑自己掉下去别摔死。雷电魔法充斥胸腔，然后从体内爆发终于让那鸟短路，它的引擎和腿上的弹筒一起爆炸，于是刹那间他们一起坠落。利爪松开了，他希望自己别摔断骨头。</p><p>天啊，他希望自己只是摔断了骨头。</p><p>因为突然爆发的痛苦占据了他整一侧的躯干和大腿，令他惨叫。惨叫中他以为有人用烧灼的叉子插进了每一个伤口。血液覆盖了他的舌头，脊背的痛苦只会更糟。</p><p>他动弹不得。</p><p>他听见大喊。一切都在模糊，无论他在平时训练过多强的知觉剥离，现在都无济于事。</p><p>他勉强抬起头，然后希望自己没这么做。</p><p>因为钢筋从他的腹部和大腿伸出的场景足以令任何人干呕。</p><p>——————</p><p>威吉看着克劳德仿佛慢动作一般坠落。他一直觉得克劳德很像他养的猫们，安静而易怒，但身手矫健，落地永远是脚先着地。</p><p>那令人胆寒的惨叫却证明他是错的。</p><p>克劳德正落在炸烂的钢筋笼上，朝天的断口钢筋像串肉扦子一样把他插在半空。</p><p>敌人喊叫着袭来，他感觉好像又一次跟克劳德一起身处隧道，害怕地几乎握不住枪。可这次他不会再拖后腿。</p><p>他拧身把枪架在货箱上，一口气干掉了几个以为此时有机可乘的敌人，他们错就错在不了解逆境中的雪崩。</p><p>——————</p><p>他为什么在这里？</p><p>他为什么在这里？</p><p>其他警备兵呢？</p><p>他为什么在这里？</p><p>【正宗】在他的腹腔中拧转，他几乎没力气惨叫。</p><p>——————</p><p>比格斯，巴雷特和杰西簇拥着克劳德，爬到可以受力的钢筋上接近他们呼吸不继的同伴。</p><p>比格斯干咽了一下，天啊，这么多血。</p><p>克劳德颤动着，就像一只针头上无处可逃的昆虫标本，这景象令人反胃。</p><p>“巴雷特。”</p><p>他勉强认出了那是杰西的呜咽。</p><p>“操，操，操，操。”雪崩首领爬高了一点好捏住克劳德的下巴，“看，看着我。”但那双魔晄眼掩藏在半闭的眼睑之后。“你会没事的，有我们在。”他放手看向自己的同伴们，“杰西，我有事交给你做。”</p><p>女孩的脸色像克劳德一样病态苍白。</p><p>但巴雷特还是一样把绿色魔石塞进她手里。“我需要你在我们把他拔下来的同时施展治疗术。”</p><p>“但是——我从没治过这么严重的伤。”</p><p>“我知道，但我需要你集中精神，”他紧抓她的肩膀，看向她的眼神镇定，手上的颤抖却暴露了他的恐惧，“我们得两人一起才能把他从钢筋上拔下来，你力气不够。我需要你听话，好吗？听我口令施法，就这么简单，你能为我做到吗？”</p><p>她嘴唇微颤，但现在不能哭，在他需要她的时候不能哭。“好的。”</p><p>“比格斯。”</p><p>“明白，”两人转圈找好位置，怕伤到克劳德而小心翼翼地避开更多钢筋，“你抬他的腿。”</p><p>只有一只手很不方便，但不是不行，巴雷特把机枪臂垫到克劳德大腿下。比格斯负责上半身，专注于他被贯穿的躯干，“准备好了吗，杰西？”</p><p>她死死握住魔石，他几乎错觉它会被捏碎。“准备好了。”</p><p>“一，二，三，抬！”</p><p>即便在克劳德的惨叫声中，比格斯也能听见他们抬起他时金属和血肉摩擦的声音。他在被抬起的同时便沐浴了绿光，魔法包裹着他，他叫得更痛，在他们手中挣扎，他们差点抓不住让他摔落下去。</p><p>“对不起，对不起！”</p><p>“帮我们把他放下！”</p><p>——————</p><p>他的头发被烧焦，身体在脱水干瘪，只想让灼烧停下，想逃出燃烧的房子、倒塌的街道。火舌舔舐他的皮肤，所到之处坏死蜷曲，蓬头垢面中汗水和嘴巴都渐渐蒸干。在烟雾和血流中他尽力干咽，所知的一切崩为齑粉。</p><p>有人在[那场火]中微笑。</p><p>——————</p><p>“我不——对不起——我不知道哪里做错了！”</p><p>但巴雷特已经行动起来，一把拽下比格斯的头巾扔在他手里，“当止血带绑他腿上，”他边命令边脱下自己的无袖夹克，“对不起，小子，”他跪在克劳德身边用衣服压住其身侧的血泉，男孩惊喘着死死抓住巴雷特的手，“我知道，我知道，对不起。杰西，把魔石给我。再一次就好，好吗，克劳德？”</p><p>他让能量通过全身，用自己做管道引导疗伤魔法涌向男孩。</p><p>但还是一样，克劳德惨叫挣扎，这次巴雷特的手腕都被他攥得失去了知觉。“什么鬼？”</p><p>比格斯放下被止血处理过的那条腿，“巴雷特。”他警告道，但后者已经看见了，已经明白了。</p><p>伤口本身发红，就好像刚被烙铁灼烧。“操，”他从没见过这种事，但克劳德的身体在排斥治愈术，“为什么？”</p><p>克劳德轻轻地战栗着，杰西小心地托着他的头，直到有什么东西吸引了她的视线。“伙计们。”她慢慢地拉开他的无袖毛衣露出他被撕裂的锁骨。血管蓝得发紫，像闪电纹路一样从伤口向外蔓延，正是那秃鹫的利爪扎入的地方。“毒药？”</p><p>“神罗什么时候用起毒药了？”比格斯即刻起身去搜索倒地的士兵，摸索他们的战术腰带。</p><p>“你没带解毒剂？”</p><p>“再说一遍，神罗他妈的什么时候用起毒药了？！”杰西从没听过他这样爆粗。“该死。掩护我。”</p><p>——————</p><p>他伸手去挠脖子上被针刺的地方，但很快被捉住手腕按在身体两侧，有人命令他不许动，他们注射的药渐渐淹没了他的意识。他痛得扭动挣扎，他们大笑，在写字夹板上草草记了些东西，他感觉似乎快要被从身体内部煮熟。</p><p>他为什么在这里？</p><p>巴雷特呢？</p><p>——————</p><p>虽然没看见，但他听见了那东西的坠落。比格斯在巴雷特之前的藏身处找到了秃鹫的残骸，没搜到解药却有了个主意。这时威吉也解决了剩余的敌人跑到他身边，看着正研究那东西残骸的比格斯说：“克劳德还好吗？”</p><p>他强压着无对象的怒火，“不，但这个，”他指着从秃鹫断腿上拆下的紫瓶，“应该能帮上忙。”</p><p>“那是什么？某种毒药？”</p><p>“大概率是。快，我们得走了。”他们跑回克劳德身边，后者面如金纸满头大汗，“我有个主意，你知道那个第伍区的药剂师吧？”</p><p>“你在孤儿院遇到的那个？”</p><p>“正是，如果我给她一个样本，她也许能制作解毒剂，再不济也能在魔晄跟毒素战斗时保持他的体温不上升。”</p><p>“那我们还等什么？帮我抬他。”</p><p>“加把劲，克劳德，跟我们一起努力。”</p><p>——————</p><p>浸泡在绿色液体里。绿光透过他合拢的眼皮，像摇篮曲一样许下甜美的承诺。即便血液正从他体内渗出，沿着【正宗】滴落。</p><p>“你太弱了。”</p><p>——————</p><p>无论如何，有比格斯和威吉架着克劳德，巴雷特举枪在前随时干掉所有进入视野的人，他们还是及时赶到了预定地点。</p><p>“快点！我得绕些路才能不被追踪，但——克劳德？”蒂法突然停口，从司机位跳下来轻轻抬起克劳德的头，“克劳德，克劳德？怎么回事？”</p><p>“毒药。”</p><p>“噢老天，好的，好的，我们走，去哪儿？”</p><p>“第伍区。”他们轻轻地把克劳德放在卡车车厢的地上。</p><p>“去五台医生那儿？好，快进去，他们知道我们在这里，正在路上巡逻。”</p><p>威吉把手放在她肩上，“没事的，上后面跟克劳德一起吧，蒂法，他需要你。”</p><p>“好，谢谢，威吉。”</p><p>——————</p><p>一段不和谐的旋律。一阵渐强的哭喊和大笑在魔晄中冒泡，几秒后便全体谢幕。一个温柔的声音穿过一切传来，温柔、温暖，与一切截然不同。</p><p>——————</p><p>“妈妈……”</p><p>蒂法轻轻按住他的头发，抱着他发烧的头颅，“噢，克劳德。”</p><p>“会没事的，蒂法，医生会治疗他，比格斯会去找药剂师配解药。”巴雷特希望这些话暂时能够有所安慰。</p><p>“他们追上来了！”</p><p>“交给我，只管开车。”杰西小心地打开车厢后门，手拿为反应炉准备的那颗炸弹。“看来你到底还是有用的，”她把倒计时只设定了几秒，抛出去便狠狠关上了车门，“快开，快开，快开！”</p><p>尽管有所准备，车还是因爆炸而摇摆。</p><p>比格斯慎重地放下了捂耳朵的手，“你觉得炸毁了整座桥吗？”</p><p>“没错，他们全完了，”威吉在司机位说，“咱们就快到了。”</p><p>他们不得不丢下脏车，带他步行剩余的路，挤进最后一班列车，祈祷别被发现。从圆盘上层到贫民窟的小路太长太费时间。克劳德靠在墙上，头倚在蒂法肩上，她摩挲着他发热且发抖的手臂。</p><p>他的眼睛对着对面的墙，目光呆滞没有聚焦。他呼吸困难，就好像是一路跑了过来，而不是全程躺在卡车地上。他开始往前倒时她扶住他，“克劳德，你得保持清醒，好吗？为了我，别睡过去。”</p><p>“天呐，”比格斯跪蹲在神罗战士身前，慢慢掀开毛衣的边缘，“蔓延得好快。”</p><p>被接触到的克劳德痛苦喘鸣，然后突然恐慌地睁大眼睛，仰头抵住车厢，“……别……求求你。”他扭动着试图逃离比格斯的接触，直到后者退开才静下来。但接着他死死盯着比格斯就好像看着什么可怕的野兽，紧握着蒂法的胳膊就好像这是他唯一的救命稻草……</p><p>——————</p><p>住手，住手，求你，别再来了。别再用魔晄置换我的血液。好烫，好痛。停下 停下 停下 停下<br/>停下停下停下停下停下停下停下……</p><p>——————</p><p>“别……别再来了。”</p><p>“克劳德？”</p><p>“该死，我觉得他听不见。”</p><p>“他在发抖。”</p><p>“神志不清？也许产生了幻觉？”</p><p>“谁知道。那些混蛋会付出代价的。”</p><p>——————</p><p>记忆模糊不清，有的仿佛静音。脸庞——如太阳一般无法直视的脸庞。</p><p>“——我更想知道自己的身世……”</p><p>谁？</p><p>“……需要一个成熟女孩带你步步向前……”</p><p>一段合唱像灯塔一样直穿房屋，是熟悉的陌生人们的声音，面貌难辨，欢快地指引他迈步。</p><p>“……答应我你会来拯救我……”</p><p>你在哪？</p><p>“不准再搞砸。”</p><p>他答应过的。</p><p>——————</p><p>他们想把克劳德放在医生的就诊台上时他紧抓着蒂法不放，牢牢握住她的手臂，她用尽一切办法安抚他，“嘘，嘘，没事的，克劳德，你会好起来的。”他的抓握很痛，她回握他的小臂阻止自己呜咽。</p><p>“蒂法？”</p><p>“我在，”她用手梳过他汗湿的头发，“我哪也不去。”</p><p>比格斯已经脱离了队伍去找药剂师，医生在努力控制他的发热，把一种难闻的东西像涂果酱一样涂在他肩膀每一处伤口上，也许是抗菌剂，腿上的伤则被缝合。</p><p>当克劳德痛呼挣扎时，蒂法乞求道，“您不能给他点什么止痛吗？或者用麻醉剂？”</p><p>“扛不住魔晄的。巴雷特，威吉，给我按住他的胳膊腿，杰西，轻点捧住他的头。”</p><p>“非常对不起，克劳德。”</p><p>威吉很快过来控制住了他的伤腿，“记着，蒂法，我们这么做是为了帮他。”</p><p>她一路以来都没有哭，想为他保持坚强，等离开他的视野找个没人地方再崩溃，但现在鼻头酸楚，她差点忍不住一声扼住的抽泣。“他好痛苦。”[而我什么都做不了。]</p><p>“等比格斯一回来就不会了。”</p><p>巴雷特闷声同意，他正按住克劳德的胳膊和另一条腿。“准备好了，医生。”</p><p>——————</p><p>比格斯只在拜访旧孤儿院时见过她几次，据他所知，她的植物天赋为圆盘下的花花草草带来了难以置信的繁荣。她把花捣成染料，草制成药茶。他记得那次传染性发烧蔓延全院时，他以为自己不得不用粉笔和手工玩具去换一把铲子了，那个比他年轻一点的女孩却在一夜之间治好了大家，无一例死亡。</p><p>她在这方面能创造奇迹，受众人爱戴，他只希望她还记得他。</p><p>——————</p><p>接触到的皮肤滚烫，巴雷特怀疑克劳德还留有一半神智怎么做到的。他们阻止他抓伤自己的脖子时他还试图踢开他们，同时可怜兮兮地咕哝着什么。</p><p>他满脑子都是假如换成杰西在这张台子上会怎样，事情大不相同，紫色的纹路藤蔓一般缠绕她的脖子，掐得她窒息，直到她的身体无法再反抗。</p><p>天杀的，克劳德，总是让他提心吊胆。</p><p>“你最好给我挺过来，小子，不然老子揍扁你。”</p><p>为这句话，蒂法猛然扭头看向他。她忍住了想说的话，但他不需听见也知道她想说什么。“你敢动他，我就动你。”</p><p>突然，杰西撞开房门为后来者开路。“伙计们，比格斯回来了。”他的确来了，双手捧着一个小小的带盖坩埚，他把它放在克劳德身边，后者的目光聚焦在不知名的远处。比格斯喘着粗气，膝盖一软差点摔倒，边喘边说：“喝了它，他得喝了它，然后留一点倒在——感染区域上。”</p><p>医生在大声指挥，叫巴雷特和蒂法把克劳德扶坐起来用药，杰西问：“药剂师人呢？”</p><p>“在做镇痛剂，或者消炎药，好让他能睡着。”</p><p>“可是魔晄——”</p><p>“她说没问题的。”</p><p>被分开嘴唇强灌进去一勺解药克劳德也没有反应，药回流滴在他胸前。医生捂住他的嘴直到他咽下去才放开，然后重复这个程序。“杰西，把他的衣服脱了，我们得给伤口抹药。”</p><p>她用一把老旧的厨房剪刀执行了命令，把衣服从他的肩膀和脖子剥下来，“噢天呐。”</p><p>纹路已经延伸到了他的胸膛，覆盖心脏。</p><p>医生照药剂师的指示把解药倒给他两肩的撕裂烧伤，“一等它起效我们就用魔石治疗。”这就是为什么医生没有缝合他腹腔的伤，魔石比针线更能救他的命，两者都用只会加重长远的痛苦。如果病人不是神罗战士，情况会有所不同，但掺杂不同的治疗方法可能导致身体排斥缝线异物。他看向桌台上的男孩，他的血色都在体表以上。</p><p>可怜孩子魂游天外的样子大概是因为精神创伤。他在很多神罗战士和五台士兵身上见过这种状态，知道就算只是一两针或者烫伤膏就能治好轻伤也能把他们的神智赶到遥不可及之处。他只希望克劳德不会记得这一切。</p><p>——————</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p>. . . 这是哪？</p><p>胃痛苦地收缩，他咬紧牙关。</p><p>即便闭着眼也觉得光线太亮，头上的灯泡太热了，头发里的汗水让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>但他的发间有一只手在轻柔地梳理打结，他不记得这种感觉。另一只手在他手心发痒地画着圈，他聚起自己不多的力气轻轻握住了那根手指。</p><p>一声惊喘，他发间的手停了下来，然后移去紧握住他的手。</p><p>“没事了，克劳德，睡吧。”</p><p>他如其所言。</p><p>——————</p><p>“你怎么不睡觉？”</p><p>声音从身后响起时坐在屋顶上的杰西差点跳下去，“看在老天的份上，比格斯！别吓我！”</p><p>即便被责怪，他还是一屁股坐在她身边，“你没回答我的问题。”</p><p>“因为你是个混蛋。”</p><p>他没有回嘴，甚至没有看向她。她忽然浑身不自在，抱住了自己的膝盖。</p><p>“我只是，一直在想……”</p><p>“在想假如是你受了伤，”他替她说完，她轻嗯同意，“你以为这是你的错。”</p><p>“我没防范到那只狗，我本该躲开的，别碍他的事，那我们就不会搞得这样一团糟，他就不会——”</p><p>“停下。”</p><p>“是我的错。”</p><p>“假如是我，威吉，或者巴雷特在你的情境下，你会这么说吗？”</p><p>“你们不会那么不小心。”</p><p>“相信我，如果不是克劳德我活不到今天。换成谁都一样，你知道的。所以别自责了去休息吧。你以为克劳德愿意看你在外面为他担心吗？”</p><p>她抹了抹鼻子忍住微笑，“他会叫我们别操闲心。”</p><p>“还会训斥我们松懈训练。因此我们需要你好好休息，准备明天返回酒吧，来，走吧。”</p><p>“你真不会安慰人。”</p><p>“至少比克劳德强。”</p><p>两人为此偷笑。</p><p>——————</p><p>下次他醒来时知觉的是铁锅碰撞，鸡蛋味的水和听不出在说什么的嘈杂言语。他深吸一口气，却为此咳得喉咙剧痛。</p><p>“放松，小口呼吸，好吗？”</p><p>威吉？</p><p>他的眼皮沉重，好像负担着整个世界的重量，他不禁想知道擎天神阿特拉斯哪来这么大的力气。但在痛苦地眨眼之后，他……没有聚焦，模模糊糊，一切都朦朦胧胧，但他认出了按在他手臂上的轻柔接触。</p><p>“医生说你的喉咙还有点肿，所以暂时不能说话，来，我给你倒点水。”</p><p>换成其他日子，他会拒绝这臭鸡蛋味的自来水，但今天他几乎没力气抬头。威吉小心地抱着他的头，他尝到了或许是从不老泉直接运达的救命之水。</p><p>他花了一阵子才意识到自己不在公寓，也不在第柒区，但这是个熟悉的地方。他无视威吉的阻止忍痛坐起来，“其——”他开口便被呛住，声音就像刚生吞了一只青蛙，“其他人呢？”</p><p>“在做早饭，他们见到你醒了会很开心的，等我去叫，”他说着从床前椅子上起身走向主屋，却没注意克劳德已经颤颤巍巍站了起来跟着，“猜猜谁醒了？”</p><p>“克劳德！”蒂法越过威吉的肩膀看见了他，害怕地大喊，“你起来干什么？”</p><p>“我就交给你了这么一件事，威吉。”</p><p>“哇噢，别激动，”威吉抓住他的手肘像扶老人一样带他走向一把椅子，蒂法从厨房疾奔过来跪在他面前，用手背贴住他的前额。他后仰了一下，但无论如何她长出一口气，“烧已经退了。”</p><p>轻轻地拍开她的手，他前倾问道，“我们成功了吗？”</p><p>蒂法看向巴雷特，后者坐到克劳德对面，“你记得多少？”</p><p>“试图进入魔晄炉，神罗知道我们要去，伏击了我们……机械和步兵……我摔了下去然后……”然后怎么了？“之后的事就不知道了。”</p><p>“全不知道？”</p><p>“不然干嘛问你？”克劳德不耐烦道。</p><p>察觉气氛紧张，威吉接话，“大概是因为毒药，你差不多失去意识了。”</p><p>他为什么不记得？他知道大概不是什么好的记忆，但他需要知道。他为什么头疼？</p><p>“呃，既然你起来了，我猜我们能回第柒区了，酒吧可不会自己营业。”巴雷特被肘击后又补上一句，“继续开业才能不引起怀疑。”</p><p>“对……我们走。”</p><p>他们给医生付了报酬，他认得那人是之前帮蒂法治伤的医生，感觉上似乎是很久以前的事了。他们带克劳德出门到了第伍区，他很快甩脱了他们扶他的手，接触使他皮肤发痒。至少他很感激有人记得身上多带些钱，因为已经杰西搞定了一切在陆行鸟马车店门口带车等着了。她兴奋地挥手：“克劳德！我的金甲骑士！”</p><p>“比格斯回基地了吗？”他们接近时威吉问道。</p><p>“其实吧，他去付药剂师的账了，随后跟上。”</p><p>医生，陆行鸟马车，现在又是药剂师？他们哪来这么多钱？</p><p>他们为什么为他花费这些？</p><p>他们完成任务了吗？</p><p>“快点，”巴雷特说话没有平时那样疾言厉色，“我们赶时间。”</p><p>车厢不大众人拥挤，克劳德和巴雷特肩腿相贴，靠着车壁仍然伤痛难言，而其他三人坐在对面的座位上，后来杰西则决定直接坐在地上。</p><p>她仰头靠了一会儿，然后微笑着转向他：“我很高兴你没事，克劳德。”</p><p>即使脖子一动就疼，他还是点了点头，然后一样东西吸引了他的目光：他一直忽视了她左脸上的一块白色绷带。“那是什么？”</p><p>“哦，”她拍了拍那块绷带，笑容褪色，“一只狗刮到我了。”</p><p>他瞪着她，他记得那只猎犬，记得对其发射了火焰魔法，就在自己被……秃鹫攻击前。</p><p>她痛呼了一声，不是吗？</p><p>[太弱了。]</p><p>他咽不下喉间的肿块。</p><p>任务失败了。</p><p>——————</p><p>他为了躲避交谈假装睡着，意识沉入黑暗的愤怒。他们在他上方低语，计划着下一步行动和怎样假装他没有搞砸。不等陆行鸟车停稳他就推开门走向住处。</p><p>“喂，等等！”</p><p>“现在不是时候，蒂法。”</p><p>“克劳德。”她语气中的绝望让他止步，有那么一瞬间他就像回到了十四岁的时候，在水塔上，年少无知，不知道自己的软弱会害死所有人。“你怎么了？”</p><p>“我想一个人待着。”</p><p>“我不觉得那是个好主意。”</p><p>她不明白，没关系，这正是他留下的原因。“下次有任务通知我，我会准备好的。”他说完继续走回公寓。直到打开门他才意识到自己没拿剑，剑在那里，倚放在对面床边的墙上，就像是他自己放的一样。</p><p>软弱。</p><p>即便胳膊在抗议，他还是把剑装进一直穿在身上的背带上，在剑的重量和身侧的痛楚重叠时咬紧牙关。他没看自己的伤，不想知道自己辜负了他们多少。</p><p>他像来时一样迅速地出门，远远绕过第七天堂前往垃圾场。</p><p>他不会再当拖油瓶。他不会再像这样软弱致使任务失败。他能做到更好。操，希瓦在上，他曾是神罗战士。他本该作为其他人的倚靠，当他们的英雄、拯救者、第一道和最后一道防线，就这么简单。克劳德•他妈的•斯特莱夫不是弱者。</p><p>“不准再搞砸。”巴雷特曾警告过。</p><p>[“不准再搞砸。”]</p><p>——————</p><p>“你觉得他会没事吗？”</p><p>“他每次都会的。”</p><p>“这次未必。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>